


The end

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, End of the World, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: It's 2019. The Stargate teams may have saved the world from alien domination, but our leaders allowed global warming to get so out of hand that we needed no-one else's help to destroy our planet in the end.Sam and Jack write one final entry into the Anthology of Them and send it into space.Maybe the story of their love will find us.--oOo--





	The end

The last solar flare flashed loudest.  
With a blinding rush, our  
protected  
polluted  
instagrammed  
planet  
Unexisted. 

All our histories  
No more  
than  
a blip in cosmic radiation.

But, after all the fighting,  
It matters not one bit.  
Because at the end  
In my arms  
Is you.

**Author's Note:**

> The End was originally written for the June 24 #vss365 prompt #cosmic.   
> But as I wrote it, I knew it would be the last entry into Sam and Jack's anthology.
> 
> Posting something about them, from one of their hearts, every day this month has been an incredible experience.   
> Their feelings - and your support - have taken me through a dark night when I feared for my safety, and the highs of seeing the midnight sun, through loneliness and bliss.
> 
> It has made me a better writer. And you have made me a better person. A person who will never stop believing in the power of the support of an online community.
> 
> Thank you, AO3 Unicorns.  
> You are my tribe, and I love you.


End file.
